VoIP service providers of domestic and international services often provide least cost access arrangements with multiple international partner carriers. For example, a VoIP service provider may have two or three arrangements with partner carrier network providers in another country, say country A, who compete with each other in terms of termination rates and/or quality of service targets. Since these different international partner carrier network providers offer different calling rates and quality of service targets, a subscriber of the VoIP service provider should be able to choose from and place international calls through these different international partner carriers via the VoIP network.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing user access via multiple partner carriers for international calls in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.